Guerre de nerfs
by Babel121
Summary: Quand deux êtres aussi têtus l'un que l'autre décident de se pourrir la vie l'un l'autre.


**Titre** : Guerre de nerfs  
**Fandom** : Nora  
**Couple/Personnages **: NoraKazuma  
**Disclaimer** : Personne ne m'appartient.**  
Court Résumé** : Quand deux êtres aussi têtus l'un que l'autre décident de se pourrir la vie l'un l'autre.

* * *

Le soleil entrait largement dans la chambre de Kazuma dans laquelle le jeune homme était penché au dessus de son bureau. Le nez plongé dans un exercice de mathématiques, il se préoccupait peu du temps qu'il faisait dehors. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Nora, chauffé par les rayons du soleil tombant directement au beau milieu du lit de l'humain alors qu'il était confortablement affalé sur celui-ci. Il se prélassait sous la chaleur agréable en lisant un des nombreux mangas que recelaient les étagères de Kazuma.  
Mais les éclats de rire ponctuels que lui arrachaient l'humour de sa lecture ne tardèrent pas à irriter les nerfs de l'humain. Il se retourna vivement à l'aide de sa chaise à roulette et jeta un regard noir au démon. 

« La ferme, sale cabot ! »

Nora leva le visage du manga et lui rendit un regard bovin le temps qu'il comprenne ce qu'il lui reprochait encore cette fois-ci.

« Je te dérange ? » Demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois.  
« Oui, tu me dérange, le clébard ! Et descends de ce lit, tu vas foutre des poils partout ! Je t'ai laissé entrer dans ma chambre mais c'est pas une raison pour t'y sentir comme chez toi. Chez toi, à la limite, ça serait là ! » Ajouta-t-il en montrant du doigt un gros panier pour chien dans un coin de la chambre.  
« Arrête de te foutre de moi, je suis pas un chien !!!! Fallait pas me laisser monter sur le lit dès le début, j'y suis, j'y reste ! »

Le cerbère accompagna son geste d'un accrochage stratégique sur les draps, le regard campé dans celui de Kazuma démontrant bien qu'il ne comptait pas bouger de si tôt.  
L'humain garda un regard froid et ne répondit rien. Il se leva et sortit de la chambre en silence, laissant un Nora stupéfait, à quatre pattes sur le lit. Depuis quand Kazuma ne lui interdisait pas le moindre fait et geste ?  
Mais rapidement, un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. Kazuma l'avait laissé seul dans sa chambre, peut-être était-ce le moment de fouiner un peu partout à la recherche de quelque chose de tendancieux pour le convaincre de rompre le contrat qui les liait.  
Il sauta prestement du lit et se mit à fouiller dans le moindre tiroir, sans vraiment trouver quoi que ce soit.

« C'est pas possible ! Ce type peut pas être parfait ! »

Il souleva alors le matelas et fourra son museau en dessous, sûr et certain qu'il y aurait quelque chose ici.  
Ce fut le moment que Kazuma choisit pour revenir, l'air plus menaçant que jamais avec… un paquet de cacahuètes à la main.  
Il s'approcha du démon qui était resté bloqué sur place en l'entendant rentrer.

« Je te l'interdit. » Fit Kazuma d'une voix calme.

Nora lâcha immédiatement le matelas pour tenir le collier qui l'étranglait et se prit donc la literie en plein sur la tête, ce qui l'assomma avant qu'il ne roule à terre, sans le souffle et avec un gros mal de crâne.  
Kazuma l'ignora royalement et s'assit à nouveau sur sa chaise en lui tournant le dos. Il ouvrit son paquet de cacahuètes et en prit une. Il la débarrassa lentement de sa coque et la croqua soigneusement.

Grognant contre cette saleté d'humain qui ne le respectait pas comme il l'aurait dû, Nora regrimpa sur le lit et reprit sa lecture en grommelant. Mais l'humour n'y était plus et il tournait rageusement les pages.  
Shouf, shouf, shouf… Il n'avait plus envie de lire en fait. Il referma le manga et s'allongea sur le dos pour observer le plafond.  
Les périodes de silence lui semblèrent pesantes mais le pire, le pire, c'était le bruit.

Craaaack, croc croc croc.

Il ferma les yeux pour ne pas y faire attention.

Craaaack, croc croc croc.

Encore et encore…

« RAAAAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!! » Hurla-t-il en se redressant en position assise sur le lit.

Restant quand même sur ses gardes au cas où Nora essaierait de l'attaquer, Kazuma lui lança un regard en coin et lui fit un grand sourire satisfait de lui-même.  
Nora fulminait intérieurement mais lui rendit un sourire tout en crocs quand une idée lui parvint à l'esprit.  
L'humain fronça des sourcils, légèrement inquiet, quand il le vit reprendre le manga et lever un regard moqueur vers lui. Toujours aussi souriant, le démon reporta son regard sur le manga et tourna lentement la page.

« Oh, non, Himiko ! Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait !? » S'exclama-t-il subitement. « Non, ne me le rappelle pas ! Passe une minute de plus là dessus et je... je... Je te quitte ! » Ajouta-t-il en prenant une voix beaucoup plus aiguë.

Kazuma haussa un sourcil en entendant cela, se demandant ce que cet abruti de démon pouvait bien faire. Mais il comprit assez rapidement quand le cerbère se mit à mimer aussi ce qu'il se passait dans le manga.  
Kazuma était bien décidé à ne pas perdre cette bataille des nerfs et s'efforçait de faire le plus de bruit possible avec ses cacahuètes. Mais quand Nora se mit à chanter horriblement faux en prenant exemple sur l'héroïne de l'histoire qu'il lisait, ses nerfs déjà échaudés rompirent et il se leva brusquement en hurlant.

« Je te l'interdis ! Je te l'interdis ! Je te l'interdis !!!!!! »

Totalement étouffé, Nora roula à nouveau au sol en tenant son cou serré par le collier de cuir dont le seigneur des Enfer l'avait doté. L'interdiction proférée trois fois d'affilée avait rendu le cercle de cuir extrêmement resserré et il peinait encore plus à respirer que tout à l'heure.  
Un bras levé vers le ciel en une hypothétique demande d'aide, il vit avec horreur Kazuma s'approcher de lui avec un sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus effrayant.

Une forme passa par la fenêtre de la chambre de Kazuma et s'écrasa au sol. Les carreaux se refermèrent bruyamment alors que Nora se relevait difficilement en crachant la poussière qu'il avait avalée.  
Son regard tomba alors sur une niche à sa taille sur laquelle il y avait une petite pancarte où il y avait écrit en gros « Chez Nora ».  
Il grogna bruyamment à l'encontre de cette saleté d'humain et s'acharna alors contre la niche à coups de pied jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit réduite en un tas de petit bois.  
Il se tourna vers la fenêtre et hurla à l'encontre de Kazuma.

« J'en ai marre de ce traitement, j'en ai rien à foutre de ce foutu contrat, je retourne en enfer et je vais demander au gros thon de me virer cette foutue alliance !!! Je te quitte ! Adieu ! »

Il se dirigea vers la sortie de la demeure de l'humain et passa par-dessus le mur d'enceinte pour s'éloigner à jamais de Kazuma.


End file.
